Unequivalent Exchange
by Setfiregirl
Summary: The law of equivalent exchange is flawed: losing doesn't always mean gaining. Al is gone and Edward will go to hell and beyond to bring him back if that's what it takes. Warning: contains angst, but I promise a happy end. Brotherly!EdAl Parental!Roy EdWin
1. Prologe

**Okay. This chapter is REALLY short. It's the prologue. It's JUST too long to be a summary and JUST too short to be an actual chapter. So it's a prologue. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, Edward would not be called short, Al and Ed would have their bodies back already, Heidrich wouldn't have died in the movie and Winry and Ed would be engaged.**

Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. The law which the world exists by: when you give, you receive; when you receive, you must give. The law of Equivalent Exchange keeps the world in balance.

But when you lose the one thing that's most important to you, something more precious than your own life…

What do you get back?

**Okay, so this is technically my first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction. I've written quite a few of them -never finished them...- and I've already started a drabble. But I figured I should actually get around to uploading something worthwhile...I have...only a very small idea of where I want this story to go, so bare with me here. I'm trying something new by actually _not _writing in a notebook if I can help it and only on the computer. Hopefully that will keep me motivated so I don't feel intimidated by half a notebook of story that I've never tried to type before.**

**This will...for the most part...be angst. I'll probably write more fluff in my drabbles to have an outlet when I need happy stuff, so I don't ruin this story. BUT. BUT, this story WILL have a happy ending. I don't know how, but I don't believe in writing sad, angsty endings. So it will end on a positive note. ... Hopefully.**

**Anyway, if anyone bothered to read the AN longer than the actual chapter, thanks! PLEASE review! I live off of reviews...And, depending on how far ahead I type, you reviewers might get a preview of the next chapter! Seriously, I don't care if you just say 'good.' or 'meh', I will be entirely grateful and if I've mentioned a preview in the AN of a chapter, _you will get a preview of the next chapter!_**

**But not for chapter one, because that will be up -hopefully- sometime today! n-n  
**


	2. Fury and Anguish

**I'd like to thank my three reviewers: AnimeCookie93, Shannon R. and hmmm. n.n Thanks guys! In less than a day of uploaded my first story, I have three reviews! Also, in response to hmmm, who didn't submit a signed review, the last chapter was the **prologe**, not just an author's note. Sorry if that was unclear.**

**Anyway, I know I said I'd have this chapter up yesterday, but my brother had to use the computer for his college homework, and I had rehearsal for a play, so I didn't get to finish typing it. This chapter is pretty short, too, but I have the next chapter waiting already typed, so I can put it up at almost any time! n-n So review again and I'll put it up tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: The series Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, who is a genius, but _terrible _at cliffhangers, for those of you who are up-to-date with the manga and are desperete for the next chapter, like me.  
**

**Unequivalent Exchange**

**Chapter One: **

**fury and anguish.**

Pain:

Mind numbing, excruciating pain; like hot lava, poured right into his skin. Every nerve was alive with agony, such as he had never felt before.

For a few seconds, the pain was so intense that he couldn't hear his own yelling; he didn't even realize that he was.

"…!"

"--!!"

"--_Phonse!" _He cried out, his throat choked with blood and dirt. "No! You-- You couldn't have-- _Alphonse!! _"

"Aww, boo hoo. The poor widdle bowy wost his younger bwother; his widdle Awphownse." A woman's cold voice mocked from somewhere over him.

He let out a shout of anger and agony. Wild, half-formed thoughts were racing all through his head, all leading back to one thought: that _thing _had just killed his brother. His _only _brother; his little brother, whom he had vowed to protect from _everything _and _anything._ His only little brother, who was now dead.

"I'll kill you!" He staggered to his feet, large, profusely bleeding wounds in his right shoulder, left thigh and right abdomen forgotten.

The enraged boy pulled back his full steel right arm and, his golden eyes blazing with an incomprehensible fury and anguish, his mouth open in a snarl, he drove the blade part of his forearm into the dark haired woman's left breast, where here heart would be if she had one; and for a moment, though she was immortal and could not die, she was afraid.

Then she laughed and grabbed the boy's auto-mail arm, ripping it halfway from it's socket and nearly crushing it before he jumped back. "Did you really think you could hurt me, foolish boy? Your brother is dead and you will soon follow!"

For half a moment, he debated letting her kill him so that he wouldn't have to live with the hollow, empty organ in his chest that continued to pump blood despite the fact that he had no more reason to live. But he could never let her get away with all that she had done.

With a strangled cry, he leapt forward and clapped his flesh hand together with the mangled remains of the mechanical one and tackled the immortal woman to the ground. Lightning flashes, accompanied by a feminine scream, split the night as the body of the woman was decomposed.

He fell back and groaned in pain as what was left of Malevolence turned to dust an d blew away in the cold autumn breeze.

And then Edward Elric was alone.

* * *

**Now, before all of you flame me for killing Al...I said either in the summary or the author's note of the last chapter, that there WILL be a happy ending. And there will be. After all, who doesn't believe Ed and Al deserve a happily ever after? So, please keep reading, I can't say much more without spoiling the story, but I'll ask you this: would I _really _kill Alphonse? n-n**

**Please review!!! Okay?  
**


	3. Anguish and Disbelief

**Okay, I meant to put this up yesterday, but that didn't work out n.n; My brother was doing his homework, so of course, I didn't have any claim over the computer....**

**A huge thanks to my reviewers! Seriously, I got on the computer and I had three reviewers --not counting the _four _that were in my inbox yesterday when I got on the computer for five minutes!-- and four alerts/favorites!! Though one of them was by a person who didn't review. Seriously people, that's one of my biggest peeves. I KNOW you read the story and liked, because you bothered to add alerts, but you didn't review!! Gah, that's so frustrating!**

**Anyway, the next update might be a little ways off, because I don't have any more written yet. I'll get on that now, though. I'll try to update this story every week, so please stick with me!  
**

**Unequivalent Exchange  
Chapter Two:  
anguish and disbelief.**

"--Hasn't he woken up yet?"

"Please, sir, he's lucky to be alive. He needs rest."

"He's been unconscious for two weeks…!"

"And a normal person would be dead or in a coma for months!"

"But he's _not _normal! He's survived half a dozen injuries just as bad as this one!!"

"I admit that he may have been through a lot, and judging from his numerous scars, he _has _been hurt badly before. But a boy his age would never live through even two injuries like this; his body would give out…!"

"But he _has!_ He's too strong to be asleep this long; his body hasn't given out on him before--"

"--He's too stubborn to die--"

Edward squeezed his eyes shut tightly and tried to ignore the voices of Winry, Colonel Mustang and someone he supposed was a nurse.

Teeth gritted, he fought against crying out in pain. That wouldn't do; the nurse would ask him how he felt --and he didn't feel like telling her that his skin was on fire, his head felt like it would burst, his chest throbbed with every beat of his heart and his reason for living was gone--, Winry would cry and demand answers and the Colonel would want to know what had happened. And then they would as the inevitable question: Where was Al?

And Ed would need about fifteen milligrams of morphine before he was willing to face that question and the pain it would, no doubt, cause him.

Try as he might, Ed couldn't ignore what the three people on the other end of the room were saying, and their words floated back to him.

"--Who found him?" Mustang's voice was calm, professional, but if Ed had bothered to open his eyes, he would have seen his superior officer's face filled with worry.

"I told you, someone reported an explosion and yelling coming from an abandoned warehouse in district 22. Our paramedics and some security personnel went to check it out. They found him lying in the middle of a collapsed building, barely alive," the nurse said with forced patience. "He was alone."

Ed flinched at those words; the nurse had no idea how true they were.

"You're _sure_ no one was with him? There wasn't anyone even near there?" Winry's voice was bordering on hysterics and Edward could tell she was crying.

"No." the nurse said in a clipped tone and there was the sound of heels clicking against the linoleum floor, towards Ed, then light pressure on his forehead. The nurse 'hmmed' and pressed two fingers to his neck to check his pulse. Edward forced himself to stay completely still and keep his breathing level. It was harder than it should have been, since he was still in a great deal of pain and his breaths were ragged.

"He should wake up soon." The nurse said, her nasal voice way too close to his ear for his liking. Edward heard Winry and Mustang sigh with relief and he sensed, rather than heard, Winry sit next to the bed, presumably in a chair.

"I'll be back later to check on him; come find me if anything changes." the nurse said briskly, with the air of one who couldn't care less; the sound of her walking away and a door opening and closing told Ed that she had left.

He heard Mustang sigh again and come to stand next to the bed. "We still haven't found any trace of him."

Edward forced himself to lie still as his heart twisted at the mention of his brother.

"He just…vanished…?" Winry asked, her voice trembling. "But…how? I mean. People don't just…disappear…" she whispered, trying to stay positive. "He can take care of himself, too…"

"I know he can…but if Edward is this beat up, their opponent must have been pretty formidable…Alphonse is strong, but he's not invincible…" Mustang sounded slightly depressed. "Either he escaped or he's…" he couldn't finish his sentence, instead letting the words hang in the air, unfinished, but ominous all the same.

This time Ed did flinch, his face scrunching up slightly.

He heard Mustang's quick intake of breath and Winry's squeak, so he knew they had noticed, but he didn't dare open his eyes yet; he couldn't bear to look at them, and they would know what had happened to Alphonse the second they saw his dead, haunted eyes.

"Ed? Ed are you awake?" Winry asked, her voice hopeful, and something light and feathery brushed against his face.

Ed reluctantly forced his eyes open and came face to face with Winry whose cheeks were streaked with tears; or, more precisely, her hair, which was fanned out over his own face as she leaned over him.

"Oh, thank God!" Winry cried, relieved, looking as if she wanted to hug him but didn't dare.

Mustang exhaled slightly. "Good. I'll call Ms. Crabby in a minute, but first a few questions--"

Ed let out a muffled groaned, flinging his left arm over his face, despite the pain it brought. "Ms. He-shouldn't-live first, questions later." he said hoarsely.

"How long have you been awake, then? You should have said something earlier!" Winry chided, trying to tug his arm off of his face. "Ed? Why won't you look at us?"

Edward continued to avert his eyes, choosing instead to stare at the wall behind Mustang.

"Fullmetal…Oi, Fullmetal!" Mustang said, stepping in the path of Ed's stare, but he simply moved his gaze down to his automail instead.

It was pretty banged up: wires were tangled and some frayed, the cover was missing and the exterior of two of his fingers were missing. There were a lot of gashes and chunks missing, and the upper arm was crushed from where Malevolence had grabbed it. Obviously Winry hadn't wanted to mess with the automail while Edward was unconscious, or the nurse hadn't wanted to let her. Not that that would have stopped Winry, of course, but she was probably too busy worrying to consider fixing his arm. That was fine; Ed didn't really care either way.

"_Edward!_" Winry forcefully turned Ed's face towards her. "I asked you what happened to Al! Why won't you--"

It was then that her and Mustang noticed the distinctly hollow look in Edward's normally piercing golden eyes.

Winry's own eyes widened in horror. "Oh no. _No. Please _don't tell us that--Ed, he's not--he can't be-- he can't--"

Edward reached up and pulled Winry's hands away from his face and looked away, still refusing to look at them. It was all the confirmation that they needed.

The room was suddenly full of Winry's choked, disbelieving sobs. Mustang cursed and leaned against the wall for support, suddenly very pale, his eyes over bright.

Edward squeezed his eyes shut against the burning in his eyes, but a single tear slipped down his cheek, unnoticed by either Winry or Mustang.

* * *

**So? Yes, yes, they're probably out of character....I'm not used to the Fullmetal Alchemist fandom, so I need to work on that...But seriously, they have every right to be upset and OOC....Well, a pretty good reason, at least.**

**Please review! I cannot stress that enough! Reviews are like a warm puppy right when you're upset at your mom!!  
**


End file.
